The Mystery that is Seamus Finnigan and The Secret of Dean Thomas
by YoruichiKittyCat16
Summary: Chapter 1: Seamus Finnigan has a mystery surrounding him. No one knows what it is but it has something to do with the fact that he is always blowing things up! Water in a goblet, a feather, etc. Chapter 2: Dean Thomas has a secret that none of his friends or boyfriend know.
1. Chapter 1

Okay i was inspired to write this from a picture of Merry and Pippin from Lord of the Rings.

I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

The Mystery that is Seamus Finnigan

Seamus Finnigan has a mystery surrounding him. No one knows what it is but it has something to do with the fact that he is always blowing things up! Water in a goblet, a feather, etc.

* * *

Dean had been dating Seamus for two years and has yet to meet Seamus's parents, so he decided that he would ask Seamus today why he hasn't let him meet them yet. It's not like Seamus is ashamed of dating a boy because he has already come out to his parents as gay and they were fine with it.

At lunch he asked Seamus to talk in private.

"Seamus? he said after finishing the last of his lunch.

"Yeah, Dean?" was the reply he got.

"Can we talk in private?" he asked his Irish boyfriend.

"Uh, sure, I guess."

The walked out of the Great Hall and went up to the gryffindor common room. No one was in there since they were all in the Great Hall for lunch.

"What'd you wanna talk out?" Seamus asked his taller boyfriend.

"Why is it that I haven't met you're parents yet? Is it that you're ashamed of me?" he asked seriously.

"What? No, of course i'm not ashamed of you!" Seamus almost yelled.

"Then why?" he continued on.

"It's because well you see my dad well he's a... never mind if you want you can come to my place for Christmas break and meet them. If it's that important to you," Seamus told him. Dean nodded.

* * *

When Christmas break came along Dean had already owled his parents telling them that he was staying with Seamus for Christmas.

Dean and Seamus had just gotten of the Hogwarts Express at Kings Cross station when they heard a women call.

"Seamus sweetie, over here!" a woman with sandy blonde hair called out to Seamus.

"Mum!" Seamus all but whined once the two of them had made there way over to the woman.

"Oh you must be Dean," she turned to him and hugged the boy, "Seamus has said nothing but great things about you."

"Um, thank you," he replied sheepishly.

* * *

Dean, Seamus, and Seamus's mother were driving out into to the country. Seamus turned and looked at Dean telling him that they were almost to their home.

"Dad's probably having tea right about now," he told him as they were pulling up to the house.

The three of them walked into the house and into the kitchen just as they heard something blow up. Dean looked over at Seamus to make sure he didn't blow something up, but saw nothing then he notice the short point eared creature sitting at the table. He noticed that it was the creature at the table that blew up what looked like a cup of tea.

"Oh hello," the creature said, "so you're Dean? You seem like a nice bloke. My son talks about you all the time."

"It's nice to meet you sir," Dean said shyly.

"Well then how bout you boys put your stuff up in Seamus's room then come back down here for something to eat," Seamus's mother said to him and Seamus.

"Thank you, ma'am," Dean told her before he was dragged by Seamus up to the room.

Once they were in the room Dean asked about Seamus's dad.

"He's a hobbit," Seamus told him.

"So you are half-hobbit?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Is that where you get your knack of blowing things up?"

"Exactly."

"Cool."


	2. Chapter 2

The Hidden Secret of Dean Thomas

Christmas had already passed and now it was a month till summer break. Seamus had realized that he had never met Dean's parents.

"DEAN!" Seamus yelled, walking into the common room.

"Jeez, Seamus no need to yell. What do you want?" Dean chastised his boyfriend.

"I realized that I never met your parent but yet you made a big deal over not meeting mine, that's not fair!"

"Well if you wanna meet them so bad you can stay at my house for the first part of summer, then we can stay at yours after the Quidditch World Cup. I'll send a letter to my parents to see whether or not they're okay with it."

"Awesome, I owl my mum and dad also." Seamus exclaimed.

* * *

Seamus and Dean got off the Hogwarts Express. They soon found Dean's mum.

"Mum, I missed you!" Dean said, hugging his mother.

"I missed you too, dear"

"Mum, this is Seamus" he told her while gesturing to his half-hobbit boyfriend.

"Nice too meet you, Seamus," she greeted him.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Thomas," he replied.

"AWWWWW! So sweet and adorable!" she squealed, squeezing the boy in a tight hug.

"Mum, can we go now?" Dean asked her.

"Oh yes, your grandmother has missed you so much."

* * *

Dean's house stood in a clearing in a forest by beautiful river.

Arwen poked her head out the door as she heard the car roll up the drive way.

As her daughter-in-law and grandson walked up she saw Dean's boyfriend.

**_SOOOOOOO_ ADORABLE!**, she thought.

Gracefully she walked over to him, "You must be Seamus. You're so adorable, perfect for my grandson."

"G-g-grandson?" Seamus asked, purely shocked.

"Yup, I tell you the story of how I met his grandfather later , if you want?"

"Really?"

"Mhmmmm."

* * *

That night Seamus sat by the river next to Lady Arwen tell him how she met Samuel Thomas.

"Long ago, during the era of Middle Earth I had fallen in love with a man, Aragorn. I hoped for many years that he would love me back but that never happened. He fell in love with another elf by the name of Legolas Greenleaf. Of course I was happy that Aragorn was but at the same time it saddened me that he didn't love me. For thousands of years I wondered the world, until one day when a man named Samuel Thomas heard me singing and when I looked into his eyes, it was love at first sight. My years with him were the happiest years of my life." she finished with a smile on her face.

"May I ask what happened to him?"

"He died fourteen years ago at the hands of a werewolf."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sweet but it's fine. I still love him but I've moved on."

* * *

Seamus had a blast at Dean's house. He was shocked at first to find out that his boyfriend was the grandson of an elf, but it didn't take more than a minute for him to get over it. Lady Arwen was very kind.

He hoped he could come visit again soon.


End file.
